


To learn to live together

by Boredominsolice



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredominsolice/pseuds/Boredominsolice
Summary: Nezumi and Shion live in relative bliss Nezumis been back nearing 3 years they all but live together but with Shion going to college and doing normal student things maybe he’s finally tired of Nezumi and found someone else





	To learn to live together

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of potentially a 3 chapter fic most likely will be two see notes at end for more

It was shortly after Shion's 21st Birthday that Nezumi first noticed it he seemed more distant although they had a blissful life together now, they shared a home just on the border of lost town although Shion still kept his old apartment closer to the inner city.

Nezumi had been back for a while now two years to be exact, Shion's birthday once again also marking there reunion day and anniversary Shion had recently started studying at college again 2 nights a week while he had free time from the committee he’s training to be a doctor. which in Nezumi's opinion is oddly very Shion like with the nurturing and caring but also the stitching things up.

Nezumi noticed also that by Shion being Shion he’s picked up new friends pretty easily which is good Nezumis happy his friend list has increased by more than 4. one of which he’s related to ( his mum) and the other having passed on he really is it’s just a few of them he finds obnoxious but voicing that opinion only gets him glares and tones of your just jealous Nez, not to mention the teasing of Rikiga Nezumi must digress though he’s not jealous. 

There mutual close friends some from the committee ( Nezumi had muscled himself in on being on with being the last of the Mao to represent himself) always joked how close they were and how they were already like an old married couple they’ve essentially been an item for 3 years.

“So when are you going to propose then Nez” Kelly laughed while elbowing into Shion Side Shion spluttered rubbing the back of his neck “I.. I don’t think marriage is Nezumis things right Nez” Nezumi sighed having already had enough of the drunks and the general atmosphere of the place “ uhh yeah right” he downed the rest of his beer leaving a bitter taste in his mouth although that could of been because of the company “I’m heading home now I’ll leave the porch light on Shion” he leaned over giving Shion a soft kiss before leaving the bar knowing Shion's new company they’ll head into the club next, and a room packed full of people grinding into each other really isn’t Nezumi’s thing thank you very much. 

Nezumis honestly glad that Shion has new friends, he really is but some things have been making him worry like when Shion sneaks in at 3 am avoiding Nezumi completely until he’s showered, then he only wants to sleep. Inukashi laughed” he’s probably gotten fed up of a filthy rat like you” they could hardly contain their self. Nezumi grumbled “ shut it Mut should have known coming to you would result in this” he threw his scarf around himself and went to leave. Inukashi abruptly stopped their laughter and chased after him “ Hey Nezumi! Wait I’m sorry Y'know I can’t help teasing but really your my friend,” they put a hand on Nezumis shoulder and a sympathetic lookcame across there face “maybe it’s just the stress getting to Shion Y'know with his work and college”Nezumi glared back before relaxing and massaging his temples “ yeah probably right” he sighed Inukashi chuckled "I'm always right when it comes to you two anyway I need to get going lil Shionn will wonder where I've gone see you around Nezumi, Oh and learn to relax a little" they headed back towards the hotel giving a curt wave over their shoulder

Nezumi walked past the market the smell of fresh produce awakening hamlet who happily jumped up onto his shoulder twitching his nose against Nezumis cheek. Nezumi chuckled rubbing his finger on hamlets small head “maybe we should get some stuff for lunch surprise Shion with my special soup maybe even pick up some fresh bread from Karen’s”  
Hamlet squeaked happily agreeing it was a good idea, as far as he was concerned any excuse to go to Karen’s was a good idea. 

The small bell above Karen’s shop notified her that someone was there the day had finally just calmed down and she was pulling the last of the bread out of the oven “ I’ll be out in a minute” she shouted from the kitchen. Hamlet scampered down Nezumi's shoulder and into the back as soon as he’d opened the door “squeak squeak” Karen looked onto her counter seeing hamlet she smiled looking to the entrance to see Nezumi entering the kitchen “ oh what a surprise, please sit down I’ll get some coffee I have some leftover pastry’s from today too” Karen set some of her special cheese bread down on the side for hamlet who happily dug in.  
“ Thank you Ma'am " Nezumi smiled Karen laughed “no need for formality Nezumi call my Mum or Karen come here” he found himself enveloped in a warm hug. “ your practically family now, how’s things being going? it’s been so long since I’ve seen both you and my son, I imagine everything’s been busy coming up to Christmas ”Nezumi smiled biting into the delicious pastry’s “ yeah he’s always working as usual, but he said he’d be home on time today so I went shopping with hamlet here for some supply’s, which is why I’m here could we possibly get some bread?” Karen laughed her smile reaching her eye “ of course you can you’re welcome here anytime with Inukashi and little Shionn about I’ve had to make more stock so there’s enough for my customers I swear they have hollow everything” she laughed disappeared into the back re-emerging with a small bag with the asked bread in “ I’ve put some extras in the box too, there some more cheese bread for the little ones” she gently patted hamlet who was thoroughly enjoying the scratching and nuzzles closer into her fingers “ and some cherry cake for afters I know it’s Shions favorite” she enveloped Nezumi in another hug “ give Shion a hug from me too and tell him to call by sometime” 

Nezumi gave a wave over his shoulder as acknowledgement. When Nezumi got finally got home it was just getting dark he put hamlet down with the others and gave them a little bit of there bread telling them they can have the rest later when Shion gets back. He started cooking there favorite MC Beth soup it should be cooked just perfect by the time Shion gets back at 7 pm leaving Nezumi enough time to brush his hair and have a quick wash. 

7 pm arrived and no Shion. Nezumi sighed to himself and picked a book off his shelf maybes he’s running late, by the time 10 pm had rolled around, however, Nezumi caved and called Shion's office to be told he’d left hours ago, panic overtaking him he grabbed his boots and was about to go out when a very drunk Shion stumbled through the door with assistance from Rikiga “ Oh Eve, you’re still awake I found Shion in the club not holding his liquor too well and offered to bring him home”

“Nez...Nezumi!...Hic” Shion half three half collapsed in his boyfriend “Hic I really missed you-you have pretty eyes” he carried Rambling on Nezumi would have been embarrassed for all the bullshite spouting he was doing if he wasn’t so angry that Shion forgot about him. Rikiga shook his head and laughed nervously “ Don’t be too harsh on the boy eve he’s had a rough life and finally gotten a social life eh” just as Nezumi opens his mouth to reply Shion threw up all over the porch and down Nezumi. Nezumi Jumped back in surprise while Rikiga scratched his head and abruptly left “ well looks like your busy Eve bye” he could hardly get the words out fast enough the porch door shut. 

“BED NOW!” Nezumi practically shoved the inebriated Shion into there shared bed. “Stay there while I clean up your mess” Nezumi left with a huff looking for the bucket and raggy floor cloth, he angrily cleaned up Shion's mess grumbling to Cravat Hamlet and Tsukiyo about the cheek of Shion, before rinsing out the cloth and throwing away the dirty water, putting the leftover soup in the fridge.

Nezumi finally got into bed with Shion looking at the alarm clock in the bedside table which read midnight he clicked his tongue and turned off the lamp putting the image of lightly snoring Shion into darkness. Shion got up the next morning with the worlds worst headache he didn’t remember coming home at all searching the bed for Nezumi he found the bed empty and a note on his bedside table.

“Take the headache tablets you’ll need them I’ve gone out to get someto get some more hangover pills and floor cleaner I'll be back soon also brush your teeth your breath stinks - Nezumi. 

Shion cringed he was definitely mad at him, he took the tablets and slowly made his way into the small en-suite bathroom looking at his messy hair that had some leftover puke in it, turning on the shower and waiting for it to heat up he brushed his teeth sat on the toilet. Hamlet sat on the towel shelf even he seems to be sulking with Shion. 

When he’d finished his shower he felt more alive and decided to go downstairs he found the cherry cake still in the box on the side and further looking of the kitchen he found the soup in the fridge now he really felt bad. Shion was cut short from his musing when the front door opened and an annoyed looking Nezumi, well I see his majesty finally managed to grace us all with his presence he joked drily while putting the bleach under the sink. 

“Nezumi about last night- I’m sorry I -“ Shion was cut off with Nezumis snarky reply a smirk playing at his lips “ Forget it we all get shit faced some time right you’re finally growing up huh “ he grabbed hold of Shion his fingers digging into his sides tickling slightly  
“ I guess your right thank you Nezumi for being so understanding I love you” he pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. Shion jumped back pulling away from Nezumis warm embrace suddenly “Oh! Before I forget I’ve left some college work at my apartment do you want to come with me to get it?” Nezumi smiled “ sure why not we can stop in at your mama's too afterward she’s been asking about you” 

Shion grinned sheepishly “ yeah I’ve been so busy I guess we should see them all thank you again Nezumi for being so amazing “ he leaned back into Nezumis embrace smelling the earthy smell that can only be described as Nezumi.

Shion's apartment was on the border of the old Chronos and of course newly on the top floor, it wasn’t anything too fancy just had a small porch area for shoes an open kitchen and dining room then a broom closet, bedroom, and small bathroom off to the left everything was clinically white typical of Chronos style but Shion had odd homely touches through a few shelves with little bed made for Tsukiyo well as his overpacked bookcase much to Nezumis dismay mostly filled with scholarly texts I think I left it in my dresser drawers in the bedroom will you go check Nezumi it’s in a green folder “ Shion called rooting around for what he was looking for in his desk.

Nezumi opened the door to the bedroom surprisingly it was more well kept than the rest of the house which could do with a dusting heading towards the big oak dresser he pulled the top drawer open pushing around the contents mostly of which were odd sheets and pens looking for said folder when something caught his eye on the floor it was the folder Shion had been looking for it must have fallen into the small waste paper bin picking it up out of the bin, however, caused Nezumi to double take even more in the bottom of the bin laid a condom wrapper.

Nezumi sat down on the edge on the double futon clutching the folder in his hands this confirmed his worst nightmares then he and Shion had forgone using condoms for a better half of a year now after both coming back clean from the health clinic that’s when they bought their little house together, and Shion all but moved in, Pinching himself to  
Stop the overthinking and the tears he figured there must be an explanation like it’d clung onto the bottom on the bin liner when emptied as there was no sign of the actual condom. Shion wouldn’t cheat anyway would he is sweet Shion who wouldn’t hurt a fly unless provoked he must be wrong. 

The door cracked open and Shion called out to Nezumi “ oh you found it” the sudden noise of Shion coming over nocked Nezumi out of his thoughts “ I’d started to think I’d left it at the college, my assignments due next week too” he bent down kissing Nezumi gently, concern started to knot in his eyebrows sitting down next to Nezumi “are you okay, we can carry on home of you like and forgo my mums?” “Huh, oh I’m fine” Nezumi handed Shion the folder turning towards him he grabbed Shion's arm and tried to put on a serious face “ Shion you’d never leave me right, or lie to me” Shion nervously laughed shoved the folder into his bag “Never Nezumi, where’s you get that idea from are you ill” he put his hand to Nezumis head “ you don’t feel warm “ Nezumi grabbed Shion's wrist cutting him off before he could go full on doctor mode “ I’m not ill maybe just a little hungry how about we go to your mamas now I’m sure Hamlet, Cravat, and Tsukiyo, will appreciate some more bread brought back too”  
Shion nodded and grabbed Nezumis hand happily heading back into the crowded streets in the direction on lost town again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this I’ve bated read it best I could of you see any mistakes please let me know am I have is a IPhone 6 and the note pad on it for now lol constructive criticism always welcome please comment your thoughts!


End file.
